The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to air duct outlets utilized within vehicles.
Conventionally, vehicle interiors are provided with one or more air duct outlets which are connected by ducts to an outside air source and/or to a heating and/or air conditioning system that provides cooled and/or heated air. Because it is generally desirable for vehicle occupants to be able to adjust the direction of air flow within a vehicle interior, air duct outlets are typically provided with adjustable louvers. In addition, air duct outlets may be provided with dampers for allowing vehicle occupants to control the amount of air flowing therethrough.
Various types of air duct outlets can be provided depending upon special functions, air directability and design constraints within the vehicle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,510; 4,702,156; and 4,006,673. Vehicle manufacturers are continuously seeking components, such as air duct outlets, that have enhanced functionality and durability, yet are cost effective to manufacture.
In view of the above discussion, air duct outlets having joystick controls are provided. According to embodiments of the present invention, an air duct outlet includes a housing having an inlet and an outlet. A frame is secured within the housing between the inlet and outlet. A louver assembly is operably coupled to the frame and is configured to adjust the direction of air flowing through the housing. The louver assembly includes a first set of louvers and a second set of louvers positioned upstream from the first set of louvers.
The first set of louvers are pivotally secured within the frame in spaced-apart adjacent relationship. Each louver in the first set is pivotally secured about one of a first plurality of substantially parallel axes. The first set of louvers are operably connected together such that pivotal movement of any one of the louvers in the first set causes pivotal movement of the remaining louvers in the first set.
The second set of louvers are pivotally secured within the frame in spaced-apart adjacent relationship. Each louver in the second set is pivotally secured about one of a second plurality of substantially parallel axes. The second set of louvers are operably connected together such that pivotal movement of any one of the louvers in the second set causes pivotal movement of the remaining louvers in the second set.
A joystick is configured to pivot the first and second sets of louvers about the respective first and second sets of axes. The joystick includes a proximal end portion pivotally connected to an intermediate portion of a louver in the first set of louvers via a pivot pin, and a distal end portion operably engaged with a louver in the second set of louvers.
Air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention allow for improved air flow directability. Moreover, air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention can facilitate new and improved styling opportunities for vehicle manufacturers and other manufacturers. Air duct outlets according to embodiments of the present invention are not limited to uses within vehicles (e.g., automobiles, trucks, boats, aircraft, etc.), but may also be utilized in residential and commercial heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) applications.